conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Stagnation
95% of recent changes is either talk pages or Leubansky, lol. The Galactic Empire is in its period of stagnation before downfall. We need..... original content. Woogers(lol what ) 02:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) DON'T WORRY GENTLEMEN, I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY WITH ORIGINAL CONTENT. I AM TOO TIRED TO WRITE THIS ALL OVER AGAIN ONTO THE WIKI SO FOR THE MOMENT, BEAR WITH ME, LET ME SLEEP AND A NEW WORLD SHALL RISE... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ...UNLESS OF COURSE I DECIDE TO NOT GO TO BED THEN EXPECT ORIGINAL CONTENT EARLIER. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol everything is getting so stagnant I don't even know who is on… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm usually on actively 40% of the time. Then I get phone notifications whenever an article on my watchlist is updated, so then after I get one of those, I usually check the site for changes, like I am right now (as this page is on my watchlist). Woogers(lol what ) 18:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) There is Panau. And then there is Acony's continuous stream of partially-original-but-not-enough-because-he-copies-and-edits content. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with Panau? :( -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. It is the only active major project though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Lies! I work on my projects at least once every day. Woogers(lol what ) 19:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, where is all the activity going? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yesterday, I made a list of destinations served by IvalAir and indicated which services were suspended because of that volcano eruption in Iceland. Today, not so much, because I've only been awake for a few hours, but I expounded a bit on the Strategic Defense Grid and the Aircraft Inventory of the Federation Air Forces. But most, if not all, of my activity in the EAF is driven in reaction to the rest of you Future World players do, so that's destined to be slower in development than Ivalice. The last bit of RTS Koiwai opens on Monday, so I have about 15 station articles to write some point between now and then. And I still have to finish out the Ivalician Cabinet. Woogers(lol what ) 19:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been working a little on the Confederation but I'm not going to get too far in that because I don't want it to affect FW. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No major updates in God knows how long... Call the event planner, we need violence! GFD Putin, why can't you invade Eastern Europe and redeclare the Soviet Union! FFS Kim, admit you sunk the Cheonan! Castro! Decide you hate us again and do something about it! Or even better, Earth, erupt moar volcanoes in Iceland so Europe has a simulated nuclear winter! DO SOMETHING! Woogers(lol what ) 20:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline#2020 - See October 23, 2077. That is what I want to happen :( -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Because you like destroying civilization. I actually like my metro to work and not be infested by zombies, thank you very much. Woogers(lol what ) 21:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) SW, there's always the Hungarian-Polish War. 1) A rebellion of a fascists in {insert one or more non-CEAS non-Everett countries here} is supported by the Yarphese government, sparking worldwide controversy. I'm opening this up to anyone (sorry, not Everett because the rebellion would just get killed cleanly, but Iraqistan or 4chanistan lol is okay, and not CEAS because Yarphei wouldn't support something against CEAS) as long as I have control of the rebellion. 2) El Misti erupts, spewing ash all over the world and causing a temporary ice age. Yarphei refuses weather control to the public due to high demand, so basically everything is ashy for two months. Countries get cut off from each other because no one can fly, and everything is fifteen degrees below average. Arequipa is covered with ash. 3) Sea monster crisis? No one is landlocked so it could be fun. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) But then Cascadia finds the last chemicals for the most basic weather control (no fakes, no extras) and kills the volcano ash and everyone is like :P to Yarphei. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) That just ruuinst the story. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No it doesn't, because Cascadia is all smug and yarphei is all mad and PAFF is like lolhaha. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) If we are going to do... that (excluding number 3), I don't want it ending in one or two weeks. I want a long-term thing -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) All it needs to do is last it until WWIV in June —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) (there is a thing called history) Well, I thought we agreed we are continuing to call it WW3... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Yeah. What would it be called. Also, Everett can't drop out because that would ruin the Central America stuff. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) CA is inactive. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Only because Spart is busy single-handedly doing a lot of the creative work for the wiki while keeping up with school work. Woogers(lol what ) 21:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) So is the Allied Neo-Fascist organization going to strike this week? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Um what? Is that the Hungarian-Polish War? How about in about two weeks, because then all of our military will be ready to be "tested". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hungarian-Polish war is in 2070 or something assuming the world isn't engulfed in radiation for the 2012th time in 2012. The Neo-Fascist stuff can happen whenever. Is Cascadia going to be involved? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Then what's the Neo-Fascist stuff? Probably not going to be involved, we just sent droids to GTFO yarphei out of the falklands, but then we failed. And that is the only war Cascadia has been in besides the war on terror, and the Robotic Army did the majority of the work. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I was thinking some fascist organization would terrorize the government and then Yarphei would ally because of political strategy. Yes the yarphese government is a little bit fascist. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What did World War II teach you? I can't dedicate resources to something that history says will fail. Woogers(lol what ) 02:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No CEAS support for this one. AFTA optional. It's basically a civil war for all participating countries and Yarphei all coolly goes yeah fascism ftw. It won't be a victory obviously but it can have tactical significance. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Good excuse for me to declare martial law in the cities. Woogers(lol what ) 03:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Everett considers Neo Nazi Fascists to be enemy combatants as part of the ongoing fallout of World War II. Everett already kicked the crap out of them so I'm not joining this one. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) They're not Neo Nazis. It's not racism, but just people who look up to Hitler as a Chinese person would look up to Mao or an American would look up to George Washington who was a slave owner. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :If someone is a Neo Fascist that supports and looks up to Hitler, they are Nazi scum. It's that simple. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) lol That's in Everett. btw are you participating in the CEAS-PAFF war? Technically you have to should it happen. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Mussolini or Hitler? Personally, as an American, I don't look up to George Washington. I look up to Bill Clinton, Franklin Roosevelt, and John Kennedy. Woogers(lol what ) 19:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) But many Americans do. I personally don't look up to Mao either, so yeah… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I also don't look up to Ferdinand Marcos. Some dictators (Stalin, Bush) are cool. Most (Marcos) aren't. Woogers(lol what ) 20:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice the part about Everett not being allowed. LMAO butthurt. Out of sheer annoyance with Yarphei, I'm not allowing it to interfere with this Central American war thing because Yarphei is really annoying. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Future World I know what we need. We need.... an event. Preferably a non-war event. Woogers(lol what ) 21:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here is my idea: We get soccer teams, and group them. Then we wait a month or so, and send them off to South Africa. There, we will take part in a Soccer World Cup... Eh? Eh? Good idea no? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) We already supposedly do that, but I have yet to see this happen. Woogers(lol what ) 22:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei isn't participating. The Yarphese aren't in to soccer… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Don't you mean they aren't invited :P -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Any ideas for non-war events? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :We can try a huge global hurricane or something. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) A hurricane of that size would be rated a Category 30 and would be totally eradicating in addition to being impossible. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That in itself is doubly impossible, because the Saffir-Simpson Scale only goes to Category 5, rated on winds not size.Woogers(lol what ) 14:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Right..... the winds for a hurricane of such a size would be like a Category 30. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's not what I meant lol. If there's no such thing as a Category 30, how do you know what a Category 30 would be like?Woogers(lol what ) 14:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ori :P Personally im on my own project, it goes slow but moves on, i would say its stuff is more original though less reality XP The Emperor Zelos 21:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Signup If you are going to participate in a war, please write your country/organization, side, and username in the appropriate place: World War III (PAFF-CEAS) Grand Yarphese Republic (CEAS) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Kalmykia (Unaligned) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) CEAS (CEAS) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) East Asian Federation (50% Non-Combat CEAS (GSDF, NSDF, General Policy), 50% Combat CEAS (FAF where directly affected, CEAS peacekeeping force/FAF Danketsu where not directly affected reminds me, we need like a joint military base somewhere)), 100% International Defense Contractor (You need guns? If you're not a terrorist, you can buy them!). Stamce may change, pending current events between now and outbreak. Woogers(lol what ) 23:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't the military base in Kagoshima? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :It was my understanding that that was a proving ground for new weaponry, and not an actual base for troops, ships, and planes to coordinate at? Woogers(lol what ) 00:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Allied States of America (Neutral, peace-keeper, protecting international assets) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Neo-Fascist Uprising Grand Yarphese Republic (Fascist) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) International Fascist Federation (Fascist) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) PSF Alliance (Counter Terrorism) Unofficial Combat Role Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) International Democratic Federation (Anti-Fascist) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds nice, but needs a more original name. Like International Campaign for Democracy. Woogers(lol what ) 11:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand this, so before I signup, can someone please explain it... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't understand what? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) There are two options, WW3 and "Neo-Fascist Uprising". Isn't everything going to happen at once ultimately making it WW3? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Neo-fascist is taking place maybe next week. CEAS-PAFF is taking place in June. All are part of WWIII together with the 2010 Yarphese War, Second Iraqistan War. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I still don't understand "Neo-Fascist", but ASA will take part as it happens. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what is going on either. Could you go into detail? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC)